Technologically Pink
by Silent Sage
Summary: Koushiro brings along Mimi to the CompCon, but he makes her upset with one of his logical comments. Maybe coming across a park, and a bag of sweet chestnuts will help them sort out their turbulent emotions.


**Technologically Pink**

------------------------------

SS: Written around 1AM. .;; I'll revise it later after I'm sane. n.n;

------------------------------

"Kou! Wait up! My feet are absolutely killing me!" Mimi cried as she tried to catch up to a certain spiky redhead. Her dark red high heel boots making her lag behind._ 'Note to self: NEVER go with Koushirou to a computer convention," _she thought to herself, silently glaring at him.

It was probably an odd sight. Especially for all the people who were currently walking around the computer convention. Usually, when a fan came to an convention, especially this kind of expo, they came alone or with friends who had the same interests as themselves. Well…this was an exception. Koushirou was well known for being a computer expert and well respected among his other computer colleagues.

He was of normal height for a seventeen year old boy, had a slightly muscular build, and a little pale from lack of sun. He would always wear the same thing. A short sleeve, button up, green shirt and khaki pants. It was his short, spiky red hair and coal black eyes that were most distinctive about him. Anyone who was a computer fan of Odaiba knew about him. So, it was strange to see him with what seemed like a very…energetic girl.

Mimi was with him. A pink princess around a bunch of computer fanatics. She looked close to a model. She was slender and petite. Her long auburn hair was unbound, several strands of the silky hair lying around her slim shoulders. She was wearing a simple dark pink skirt with light pink fringe. A matching light pink spaghetti strap top, and a light pink barrette in her hair.

Anyway, back to Kou and Mimi.

"Mimi, if you were going to come with me to the CompCon, you could've at least put on decent shoes rather then those boots!" Koushirou said irritably, stuffing his hands into his khaki pant pockets. He was starting to get embarrassed. Mimi was starting to gather a lot of attention from the other patrons of the convention. He didn't know how she got him to bring her along, but he was seriously regretting it now.

"How was I supposed to know this computer con. was going to make you walk around so much?!" Mimi retorted, clenching her fists tightly. Tears were starting to well up in her honey brown eyes as she gazed angrily at him. Kou and she usually got into a lot of arguments, but never like this. It usually ended after a few minutes, but they were arguing ever since they arrived inside the huge building.

"Mimi, don't cry!" Kou said weakly, quickly walking over to the brunette.

"I'm not crying you jerk!" Mimi snarled crossly, several crystal-like tears falling from her eyes. She backed away from him as if he was the worst person in the world.

Kou was speechless before noticing the crowd that was beginning to form around them. Quickly, he grabbed Mimi's hand and pulling her away from the curious eyes of a disapproving crowd. This was not the greatest publicity for himself.

_'Headlines for the next Weekly Tech, "President of the Computer Club Makes Girl Cry." _Kou frowned at that thought before slowing down from his slowing down his pace. Looking around, he realized they were outside of the CompCon building and in the park that was a few yards nearby. "Wow…I didn't realize we walked that far."

He suddenly felt a tug in his chest, it was like he had forgotten about something. Looking down, he noticed Mimi's small hand was still being held by his larger one. Quickly, he freed her hand, backing away a few steps.

_'Phew…she didn't slap me and call me a pervert,'_ he thought to himself, sighing in relief. Once, in school, there was a guy who had simply wrapped his arms around her shoulder and received that treatment.

Suddenly, a sniffle brought him out of his thoughts. "Mimi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed at him dangerously. "Do you seriously believe I would forgive you just like that?"

Kou sweat dropped, desperately looking around for something to distract her, "You must be hungry! How about I get you some food? I'll be right back!" Before she could speak another word, he ran off.

"That idiot," she murmured softly, watching him with miserable, murky brown eyes. "He just doesn't get it…"

"Phew," the redhead sighed as he reached several street vendors. He slowly walked by them, looking at what they had to offer him. He shook his head at all of them; none of them seemed to match with Mimi's taste. It wasn't until he came to the second to last vendor that he found what would seem like something that would please Mimi.

"I'll buy one bag," Kou said as he took out a few bills, and handed them to the vendor before grabbing the bag of delicious, russet colored, roasted sweet chestnuts in the vendor's outstretched hand.

Looking down at the steaming chestnuts, he smiled, as an old memory popped into his head. It was when they were younger and all of them, Tai, Sora, Jou, and everyone else had gone to a big festival. He didn't remember what they all did. It had been way too long for him to remember a memory that long ago. The only person he truly did remember was Mimi. She was in a gorgeous, pink, silk kimono with dark red roses scattered all over it. There was a light green obi tying it all together. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, her bangs hanging lose, surrounding her face. All in all, she looked like an angel to him. Kou, he was wearing his usual outfit. Khaki slacks and a loose orange button up shirt.

In the memory, he knew he was waiting for Mimi. Everyone else had gone their own ways. Mimi, not wanting to be alone, begged him to wait for her. As usual, when it came to Mimi, he couldn't resist, and ended up waiting patiently a few feet away from her as she got whatever she was buying. It took her a few minutes but when she returned, there was a bag of steaming, sweet chestnuts in her arms. Mimi grinned as she reached into the bag and took one out the biggest and sweetest one in the bag. "Here, this is for you!"

He knew he had blushed slightly, making Mimi think he was sick and worry about him. It had almost taken nearly half an hour until she actually believed he wasn't sick, and they were soon able to enjoy the festival in peace. One revelation was made that night too. A certain redhead had fallen in love for a smiling pink princess.

Sighing, he held the bag tighter in his arms_. 'Me and her? Ha! Yeah right. I'm nowhere near her league…'_

It was true. Their social standings were way too far apart…

Shaking his head in frustration, he quickly walked over to the bench where Mimi was sitting. Her head was lowered, her long, brown bangs shielding her eyes from his scrutinizing gaze.

"I just wanted to hang out with you," she whispered softly. It was barely audible, but Kou heard it as if she had spoken it out loud. He nearly dropped the bag of chestnuts from shock.

"W-what?" he stammered in astonishment. He took a step back, a splotch of red forming on his cheeks. For the first time in his life: He was speechless. _'No…she couldn't…No! I'll just get hurt if I think like that!'_

Mimi looked at him for the first time since he had gotten back, her honey-brown eyes filled with tears, but a warm smile on her face. It nearly took his breath away. "You're always busy with some computer club activity so…so I never get to see you as much as I did before. You know as well as I do that I don't like this kind of nerdy computer stuff, but…this was the only time I could actually hang out with you," she said softly, lowering her head again.

"Mimi," Kou whispered, settling himself down next to brown-haired girl. "I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel left out of my life."

Mimi remained silent, looking at her lap while she brushed away the remnants of her tears. The steam from the chestnuts suddenly wafted toward her, making her look up. "Chestnuts…?"

"Yeah, I thought you would like them," Kou said sheepish, looking away from Mimi's inquiring eyes.

"Like…from the fair?" Mimi whispered, a genuine smile of happiness forming on her face.

"Y-you remember?" Kou stammered once more, a blush rising onto his cheeks once more.

She gently picked a chestnut up, carefully cradling it in her hand as if it was a precious treasure. "Of course I remember. It was the first time me and you had gone to a festival. You were the only one who was stay with me."

"Yeah…" the redhead murmured before noticing a stray tear slowly fall down her cheek. Kou subconsciously raised a finger, gently wiping it off of the pale cheek. She blinking, looking at him curiously.

"Umm…urr…." Kou didn't know how to explain what he did, but one thing did flash through his head: Run away. He was about to do that but something stopped him. Actually, it was more like someone. Mimi had a firm grip on the sleeve of his jacket, a stern look on his face. The chestnut that was once carefully lying in her hand lay discarded on the cold, hard cement; long forgotten.

"Sit down," she commanded, gently tugging him downward toward the bench. He immediately did, waiting for what horribly excruciating pain she had for him.

He closed his eyes, impatiently waiting for the yelling of "PERVERT!" or a stinging slap across the face. To his immense shock, he felt a pair of soft, warm lips descend on his burning hot cheek, and warm air as a voice gently caressing his bare neck. "Thank you."

He opened his black eyes, staring at Mimi's flushed face as she once again turned away from him in embarrassment.

_'Oh no you're not going to hide from me again. Don't you DARE turn away from me after that!_' Kou thought angrily as he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, placing his other free arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "What was that kiss for?"

"I…I…" Mimi couldn't tell him what she really wanted. Those three words wouldn't pop out of her mouth. Before she knew what she was doing, she moved forward, her head resting lightly on his broad shoulder. "Ilikeyou!" she managed to say in one breath.

It only took Kou a moment to translate what she said and he held her tighter. "I like you too," he murmured, the heavy feeling lifting from his shoulders.

"W-what?" Mimi looked up at him, anxiety and disbelief clearly in her eyes.

He was nervous, finally noticing the fact that he was holding her incredibly tightly. When he finally allowed his eyes to look down at hers, he felt courage flow through him. "I lik-no, I love you," he stated each word clearly, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Really?"

Kou leaned in close to her, his nose gently pressing against hers, "Really."

That was the only word that was heard for a long time...

Kou, he forgot all about the CompCon, more busy with the treasure in his arms. Even though he was most likely going to get in trouble with his mysterious disappearance, this was worth it. He didn't regret bringing Mimi at all. No...it was probably the best decision he ever made. Mimi, if she wasn't too busy trying to think and kiss at the same time, would've agreed with him.

Two people had found who they truly loved. Even though they were on different levels of the social ladder. Koushirou, a computer nerd who would rather stay inside and upgrade his computer. Mimi, a preppy girl who loved to shop and hang out with friends. A weird combination, but it suited them. As long as they were together, they were happy. That's all that matters, right?

------------------------------

SS: Done! Good night everyone as I sleep for the next 24 hours straight. =D –wanders off to bed-


End file.
